


Say No To This

by Ghostly_Crystals



Series: Burn [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Ocs are important I promise, Sokka makes some poor life choices, brief mentions of smut, its consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Crystals/pseuds/Ghostly_Crystals
Summary: There’s nothing like Caldera City. Someone under stress meeting someone pretty. There’s trouble in the air, you can smell it.
Relationships: Sokka/OC, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Burn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893265
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Say No To This

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin I want to get this outta the way. 
> 
> Sokka is not cheating cause he’s bi, he’s cheating cause he misses his husband, he’s slightly buzzed, and stressed. It has nothing to do with his sexuality, and everything to do with his poor character in this AU. 
> 
> To pass the mentions of smut stop reading at, “Soft brown hair that is definitely not Zuko’s” And keep reading at “Now he couldn’t ignore it.”
> 
> Enjoy! Please Tell me if I need to change the ratings :,)

It took exactly four days for Sokka to wonder how Zuko stayed sane. Sokka had been to a lot of meetings while Zuko was in charge. They carried out relatively civil. People still talked over each other yet Zuko managed to keep track of every debate happening. While people were talking, Zuko somehow knew who said what in response to who and what happened to get the argument started. Somehow, his wonderful husband managed to reach a point where everyone was satisfied. 

Sokka took note to appreciate Zuko’s work more. 

Today was the fourth day out of seven of Zuko being on vacation and an argument had broken out. This particular one was about the colonies and the Earth Kingdom. Specially, the Earth king wanted the colonies back. Sokka had brought the topic up as calmly as he could. Of course Ginji has started the whole thing by claiming the Fire nation citizens would lose time for learning if they moved now. The man made sure to emphasize that it was the middle of schooling season, there was little to no way the students could be caught up by the time they reached the Firenation. 

Which, alright, Sokka could see the logic there. He was going to bring up another point when a minister, Sokka couldn’t recall her name, stated that if they wanted to keep peace they should take their citizens out regardless. 

Which was the straw that broke the ostrich horses back. After the woman’s suggestion, the room broke out in an argument of “should we keep the colonies or let the Earth king have them back?” 

Sokka rubbed his temples, a headache starting to bloom. Everyone’s words were overlapping and occasionally, someone hit the table in frustration. This had been going on for three minutes before Sokka finally had enough. 

“Everyone quiet!” The yell out strain on his vocal cords but luckily everyone heard him and settled.

“Zuko said that I’m in charge for now. Since I’m in charge, I say we put this topic on the table until he comes back. Any objections?” He spoke in a clear yet stern tone. Sokka removed his hands from his temples and rested them on the table. No one objected, thankfully and it was quiet for a few seconds 

Of course, said silence was broken by Daizō. 

“The only reason you’re in charge is because your married to the Firelord. You’d be nothing without him behind you.” The blessed silence from before quickly became charged with tense energy. 

Sokka made eye contact with Daizō, brown eyes meeting blue in a glare. “This meeting is adjourned.” Sokka stated, waiting for the minister to break the eye contact. 

Once all the ministers left, Sokka needed a drink.

* * *

Sokka made his way deeper into the Caldera City, not wanting to run into any of the ministers. He made his way to a smaller bar, it seemed like not many people were inside. His suspicions were made correct when he walked in and only saw a few people scattered around. 

Sokka made his way to the bar, ignoring the girl dressed in deep, blood reds sitting in the corner. 

Sokka sat on a stool, letting all his shoulders down from their tense position. A few seconds after he sat, the bartender walked towards him and took his order. Sokka, at this point, was a walking bag of stress. Ignoring all consequences, he simply replied, “Anything.” 

With tired blue eyes, Sokka watched as the man poured a clear liquid into a cup. Once the cup was halfway full, the bartender added ice and slide the cup to Sokka. Without hesitation, he took a sip of the drink and winced as it burned his throat. 

He was halfway through the cup when a figure dressed in red appeared on his left. Sokka turned to face who it was. His breath got caught in his throat, she was beautiful. 

Under the buzz of the liquor, something in his mind tells him he shouldn’t be thinking that. 

Her lipstick was blood red, matching the high quality dress she wore. “I’m really sorry to bother you,” The girl began, her voice low and shy. 

“You’re not a bother, how can I help you?” He replied. He wasn’t quite drunk, merely buzzed. 

“My husband isn’t a good person.” She admits. “He’s cheating on me, and he took all the money I had saved. I-I don’t know what to do.” 

Maybe it’s the drinks, or maybe the fact that he misses Zuko more than anything. But for a moment, the lady’s tearing eyes look a lot like Zuko’s. “Hey, it’s okay. I have spare money on me.” 

A smile lights up her face, tears of gratitude falling down her cheeks. “You’re too kind, Sir. If it’s not too much trouble, could you walk me home? I don’t want to get robbed again..” 

If Sokka had known how this would escalate, he would’ve said no. In the moment, Sokka agrees. He leaves a few silver coins on the counter and walks out of the bar, red painted nails clinging to his arm. 

On their walk, Sokka asked her name. 

“Ichi,” she replied with a smile, her voice sweet and innocent. 

“Sokka,” he introduced himself. For a moment, he waited for a look of recognition. He glanced down at her, only to be greeted by something like desire in her eyes. The look sends shivers down his spine and blood rushing to his face. 

The duo walked a block from the bar when Ichi pointed to a house. “This one is mine, Sir.” 

Sokka walked her to the door and took his arm out of her hold. “Well, Goodnight, Ichi.” At the last second, her hand shot out and gripped his wrist. 

“Can you stay?” She askes, “I have something to show you.” Maybe it’s the fact that he’s tired, or the fact that he’s stressed, but for just a second, it’s Zuko standing there. Zuko speaking in a low tone. He blinks and Ichi is standing there once again, her eyes completely helpless. 

“Okay.” 

Overhead, clouds gather in front of the moon. 

In the Earth Kingdom, Zuko gets a feeling that something terrible just happened.

* * *

The next morning, Sokka is between sleep and awareness when he rolls over and throws an arm over Zuko. He’s always so warm. Sokka is about to fall asleep when he realizes that Zuko wasn’t supposed to be home yet. Sokka cracks an eye open and is staring down at soft brown hair that is definitely not Zuko’s. 

It all comes back in flashes, walking Ichi to her house, agreeing to stay the night, blocking out the sounds of the creaking bed because Zuko’s bed doesn’t creak. For just a moment, as she finished that night, Sokka remembers pretending that Zuko was rolling his eyes back. He pretended that it was Zuko’s hands on him. 

Now, he couldn’t ignore it. Shame rose in him. Quickly, he got out of the bed and began redressing. Unfortunately, Ichi woke up and rolled over to look at him. Thankfully, she had a robe on. 

“Please, you can’t go!” She protested. 

“Why not? Do you have any idea what we just did?” Sokka pulled on his shirt, checking his pockets. Immediately, he noticed the lack of his coin pouch. “Did you set me up?” He yelled, his head flared with pain from his one voice. 

“No, you don’t understand. I didn’t know any better-“ 

Sokka was just getting ready to argue back when a third voice spoke up from the door. 

“Well, well, well.” Sokka turned to face the man, watching as he tossed Sokka’s coin purse into the air before catching it. “Lord Sokka, fancy seeing you here.” 

Something cold settled in Sokka’s stomach as the man gazed at him. 

“You may be wondering, how do I get out of this?” The man spoke, making his voice higher pitched to mock Sokka. “I’ll explain how. First, every month you’re going to give me a certain amount of money, for what you ask?” 

The man took a step towards Sokka, his gaze predatory. “You could keep sleeping with my wife, if you pay enough. If not, I’m telling your husband.” 

Something rises to Sokka’s throat. Maybe it’s bile, since he still can’t stomach what he did. It’s the kind of something that only enters your throat when you’re crying. Sokka’s eyes were dry as the man holds the coin pouch out infront of him. Silently, the man is asking, _”Wanna keep this under wraps? Or do you want the most powerful man in the country to find out as soon as he gets home?”_

“So?” The man askes. 

“No one needs to know..” Sokka responds, pushing the pouch towards the man. 

“Good. Every month I expect five hundred silver pieces, delivered me. My name is Yuto, by the way, it’s been a pleasure working with you.” 

As Sokka is escorted out of their house, he tries to ignore the bone chilling laughter coming from Yuto.

**Author's Note:**

> No one:  
> Zuko and Yue simultaneously: My Sokka has done something stupid senses are tingling. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always, stay safe <3
> 
> -Ghostly
> 
> Suicide hotline: 1-800-273-8255
> 
> National S*xual assault hotline: 1-800-656-4673
> 
> The Trevor project for LGBTQ+ youth:   
> 1-866-488-7386


End file.
